Interference
by Angelwings23123
Summary: Sequel to 'We're Watching You'. Another beheading occurs in Cascade, causing Blair to make a tough decision...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The Sentinel and Highlander do not belong to me.  
Note: Sequel to 'We're Watching You'

Interference  
  
"...to observe and record and never under any circumstances to interfere with the challenges, battles, dealings, etc. of Immortals..." -- Watchers Creed  
  
After countless attempts to get Blair to talk on the subject, they still didn't know what the symbol stood for, nor could they figure out any of the mysterious circumstances pertaining to the beheading cases. This put a strain on Jim and Blair's friendship, but still Blair refused to talk. And now when they had finally managed to put it all behind them another beheading was reported. There were no scorch marks this time however, but there was a tattoo--with the same blue circular pattern as the others...  
  
A picture was slapped down on table in front of him and Blair winced.  
"You want to tell us what you know about this, Sandburg?"  
  
Blair gulped. Opening his mouth to retort, he glanced down at the picture and froze. The color drained from his face as he recognized the victim. Sam Bona. Not exactly his favorite person in the world, but that didn't mean he wanted to see him dead. Sam wouldn't have been an easy one to catch. He was an experienced field worker who had never once when recognized. And he knew who had killed him. Taking a shaky breath, Blair opened him mouth ready to tell all. However, he stopped as he remembered his vow...  
  
2 years earlier  
  
Blair stood before the Council, right hand raised, and nervously recited:  
"I, Blair Sandburg, vow never to reveal the existence of Watchers or Immortals, divulge classified Watcher information, or collaborate with an Immortal using information gathered during my time as a Watcher. If at any time I violate this, I agree to penalization by the Watchers in any way the Council sees fit. All this I declare upon my resignation from the Watchers, this 29th day of April 1995. "  
Blair lowered his hand, quickly signed the document and handed it over to the Council. The sound of the stamp could be heard resounding in the silence like a door being closed.  
  
Present  
  
Blair closed his mouth without saying a word. He couldn't tell them. He wanted to more than anything, but he couldn't. He took his vows very seriously. Besides, what good would it do to put his very mortal friends up against an Immortal?  
  
Later that evening  
  
Blair could not believe what he was doing. He was breaking into a dead man's house--a dead Watcher's house. He hoped Karl had not thought to go there. Silently he slipped into the window. After his eyes adjusted to the light, he searched the room. His eyes fell on the computer and he hurried over. Frantically typing at the keys, he hoped that he could get past the security blocks. Blair breathed a sigh of relief as the Watcher's insignia appeared on the screen--granting him access to the Watcher's database.  
  
He found the information on Summs and skimmed it; looking for any weakness the Immortal  
might have. Suddenly, the door was kicked open and he whipped his head in its direction. There was no time for escape.


	2. chapter two

Blair nearly breathed a sigh of relief as he recognized the 'intruders'.  
"Jim, you scared the crap out of me, man!"

Jim holstered his gun. Beside him stood Simon and Rafe.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sandburg?" he asked at the same time as Simon said, "Do you realize that you're interfering with a police investigation?!"

Blair stared at them and then threw up his hands, "Interfering, who's interfering?!?"

"Who me—nooooo wouldn't dream of it...," he stopped in midsentence as he realized something. Everyone thought that he was interfering anyway--so what harm would it be in telling them, and just getting it over with? Besides, he couldn't think of anything else to do and he was tired of lying to them...and it was better that they be prepared. And so pushing his guilt aside and hoping that he wouldn't regret it later, Blair continued, "however, if I were to interfere…"

Blair took a deep breath saying it all in a rush—for he knew if he didn't say it quickly he would change his mind and not say it at all. "The tattoos are the symbol for the Watchers—a secret society of men and women who observe and record—but never interfere with—the goings on of Immortals. To become a Watcher they come to you—you don't go to them. You have to go through training at the Academy and be sworn in. I was a Historian so I didn't see many battles—I was just a temp. when I Watched Summs—he's the one responsible for the murders—but anyway, most Immortals don't know about the Watchers. However, when they do find out…well, let's just say that most don't like the idea that they're followed….Immortals do not age after their first death and cannot die unless someone cuts off their head. They can tell their kind by a sort of buzzing in their head when one is near. Immortals are part of a thing called 'The Game' during which they fight each other to the death because 'in the end there can be only one'…or so it goes…The winner takes his opponent's head and with it his Quickening—making him more powerful…And that's basically it," Blair finished looking around at his audience, nervously.

"You're kidding, right?" Simon asked.

"I wish I was," Blair answered.  
"Most Immortals aren't like Summs though, in fact you could live right next door to one and not even know it—they usually don't harm mortals."

"So, basically we're after a guy who can't die?" Jim asked not liking this one bit.

"Well, he can die, but—like I said, you have to…" Suddenly he froze as Rafe silenced them. His jaw dropped as Rafe drew his sword our from under his coat.

They silently watched his retreating figure, then slapping his palm against his forehead Blair moaned, "How could I have been so stupid!" Brian Rafe—Brandon Ryf, last known location Russia, 1894. He had just willingly given information to an Immortal. The Council is going to have a field day with this. 'I can't believe I just violated every vow I made to the Watchers—and all in one day!' he thought with a groan.

Moments later, the sounds of clashing swords could be heard as two Immortals battled.

Blair had hurried them out of the house as the sounds of battle escalated; being inside the house while the Immortals battled was too dangerous. He had had a tough time convincing Jim that there was nothing they could do now. Inside the battle waged on. Then, suddenly, there was an unnerving silence. Blair gulped as he realized what this meant.

"We should probably get out of here just in case…" the end of his sentence hung in the air and even those not experienced in the aftermath of Immortal battles knew what he meant—the unspoken possibility that Rafe may not have been the victor. Lighting streaked the sky and windows shattered as the tree silently drove out of sight. They knew that if Rafe had not won this battle then they would be the next victims of Kyle Summ's…and there was nothing they could do to prevent it.

_Two hours later_

After debating on where to go, they had finally decided on the loft, which, is where they were nervously awaiting their fate. None of them spoke. Then, Jim's eyes flew to the door as he heard familiar footsteps. Seconds later, the door was opened to reveal Rafe; the victor of the battle. Secrets were shared that night and fears eased. In fact, they had all decided to go out for drinks the following afternoon to celebrate.

_The next evening_

Blair let out a contented sigh as he walked to where he would be meeting up with the guys. It had all worked out for the best. He froze, his smile fading, as a hand gripped his shoulder.

"Blair Sandburg, the Council would like to speak with you."

The End

Please review--any and all feedback is appreciated.


End file.
